Dev Wiki:Discord
Fandom Developers Discord is a Discord server for . It is also the place to ask for Fandom-related help. It was founded by Colouratura. Currently, it's owned by KockaAdmiralac. Joining # Register your account on Discord. You can afterwards download a client for the device you are on. # Use this invite link to join the server, or click the "Connect" button on the Discord widget found on the sidebar, then click "Accept Invite". Rules * DBAD * Don't abuse role pings. * Don't post content irrelevant to the channel it's being posted in. If you're not sure where to post something, read the description of that channel. If you're still not sure, ask in #lobby. * The first 4 characters of your nickname or username must be characters that can be found on a normal QWERTY keyboard. This is so people can @mention you easily. * Do not rant. Constructive criticism is allowed. * The server is not a shortcut to having a user blocked, JavaScript enabled or your Council application responded to. Please do not bother Fandom Staff about things that should be going through , as this server is not an official channel for contacting them. * Don't ask to ask, just ask. Channels Roles Bots Fandom Developers Discord has two bots: Mee6 and Twinkle, which provide additional functionality to the server. Custom commands The Mee6 bot is used for providing custom commands on the server. All commands start with a ! prefix. They are as following: * !help — Sends a private message to the user with the list of custom and role commands and deletes the invocation message * !rules — Provides links to server rules, Community Guidelines, Terms of Use, and Discord Community Guidelines and Discord Terms of Service * !ask — Explains that questions should just be asked and points to https://sol.gfxile.net/dontask.html * !code — Explains that code needs to be provided in order to help with an issue * !scripts — Points to the List of JavaScript enhancements * !sitejs — Points to site JavaScript pages and explains how should they are used * !staff — Points users seeking to contact Staff to * !personalcss — Points users to their personal CSS pages and explains how to use them * !personaljs — Points users to their personal JavaScript pages and explains how to use them * !integration — Points users to DiscordIntegrator/instructions (and the #support channel in case they have further questions) Role commands These commands are also handled by Mee6 and start with !, but the invocation of them is always deleted on success and they provide no response. They assign or remove a role to the invoking user, and will only succeed if the invoking user does not already have the role when trying to assign it or doesn't currently have the role when trying to remove it. The commands are in the format of ! for assigning roles and !rm for removing them. That means the available role commands are: * !javascript / !rmjavascript * !css / !rmcss * !wikitext / !rmwikitext * !lua / !rmlua * !portability / !rmportability * !rmcontentmod — In case a content moderator wants the role removed from them (assigning must be done by administrators in order to verify the user is actually a content moderator on ) Links Twinkle provides a way to link to pages on and other Fandom wikis. There are three available link formats: * Link — Links to a page on . If you want to link to pages on other wikis, use w:c:wikidomain:Page * --Link-- — Searches for a term using Fandom's search API and returns the first result * — Same as Link, but provides a 100-character snippet of the linked article, if one can be obtained Other * Mee6 is also used for automatic greeting of users upon joining the server and telling others when a user leaves a server. * There is also an auto-moderation system set up. In case it gets falsely triggered on you, send a direct message to a server administrator about it. * If a Discord message link is posted, Twinkle will embed the preview of linked message right after the message (and additionally delete the original message if the link was the only content in it). Notes * Users without any roles that haven't been online for more than a month will be removed from the server during a purge happening every 14th day of a month. If this happens to you, feel free to rejoin. ** To prevent this from happening, make sure you have at least one edit on and the administrators know your Fandom username, and you should be assigned a member role. * If a user with a username of a Fandom Staff member joins the server, they will be asked to verify they are Staff by entering the , unless previously verified on the official Discord server or through Slack. * Any suggestions on how to improve the server should be passed to server administrators. * Role colors are based on Fandom design system colors. See also * Official Fandom/Gamepedia Discord * Wikia International Discord * Fandom Discussions Discord * Other Discord servers on Fandom Category:Community